Brucie Kibbutz
Bruce "Brucie" Kibbutz (1977 - ?) es un personaje de la saga GTA, que aparece en Grand Theft Auto IV y Grand Theft Auto: The Ballad of Gay Tony, en cambio en Grand Theft Auto IV: The Lost and Damned es mencionado en una misión por Roman. Es un personaje que posee una gran fortuna, vive de una manera placentera y se da sus gustos. Brucie es ruidoso, orgulloso y está seriamente apasionado por el fitness (ejercicio - gimnasio). Entre sus aficiones están los coches deportivos, las carreras ilegales, las mujeres y las hormonas de crecimiento y sustancias dopantes como la testosterona de Tiburón en licuados. Brucie tiene su propio taller de coches, Brucie's Exotic Cars, pero los coches que venden son robados. Se lo conoce en la misión Logging On para Roman Bellic en GTA IV, pero después se harán misiones para él, casi todas relacionadas con los coches. A la larga acabará siendo uno de los amigos con los que podremos quedar. En GTA: TBOGT, se lo ve por primera vez en Chinese Takeout de Tony Prince. Historia thumb|right|200px|Artwork de Bruce Kibbutz. Grand Theft Auto IV Antes de Grand Theft Auto IV Brucie era un niño gordo, el cual era molestado por sus compañeros de colegio, a los cuales les tiene rencor. (Él mismo dice que también se molestaría si fuera gordo) Probablemente la razón por la que se enfoca tanto en su cuerpo es por las molestias que sufría de niño. Todo esto se lo dice a Niko en una salida. Liberty City, 2008 Brucie y Niko thumb|right|200px|Niko y Brucie hablando en el taller. thumb|left|200px|Brucie y Niko reunidos en su apartamento. Niko Bellic conoce a Brucie en la misión Logging On para Roman Bellic, en la que está en el negocio de taxis de este. Al principio Niko cree que es un pirado, pero luego verá que paga bien, y que le tiene mucho aprecio. Tras completar el encargo, Niko podrá hacer encargos de robos de coches para Brucie. Después de un tiempo, Roman llama a Niko para decirle que Brucie tiene trabajo para él, y que lo vaya a ver a su taller en East Hook. En el primer recado Brucie quiere matar a Lyle Rivas, un tipo que va a testificar contra él. Brucie le dice a Niko que robe un coche de policía y entre en su ordenador. Cuando tenga la ficha, quiere que lo mate. En el siguiente trabajo, Brucie le pide a Niko que robe un coche que hay aparcado en Steinway. Según Brucie no hay ningún riesgo, pero cuando Niko llega al coche, unos matones empiezan a dispararle. Con suerte, Niko llega al taller de Brucie. El homosexual y el Comet Volveremos a ver a Brucie en la misión Out of the Closet..., en la que Brucie tiene un problema. Al parecer, el primo de Lyle Rivas le debe dinero y ha amenazado con matarle. De modo que Brucie quiere que Niko acabe con él antes. El primo de Lyle se hace llamar Tom el Francés y es gay, por lo que Brucie y Roman han pensado en hacerle un perfil gay a Niko en la página de amor www.love-meet.net. Niko al principio no accede, pero al final le convence el dinero que le dará Brucie. thumb|right|200px|Niko y Brucie antes de la carrera. El siguiente encargo es el última que Niko Bellic hará para Brucie. En esta misión Brucie necesita un buen coche para una carrera ilegal que se ha organizado. Al principio Brucie y Niko iban a conducir el Banshee que se ha visto muchas veces en el garaje de Brucie, pero el coche no arranca, posiblemente porque Brucie lo tuneó el mismo, así que le pide a su amigo Stevie un Comet. Una vez hecha esta misión activaremos la amistad con Brucie y la oportunidad de correr en carreras ilegales. Final Brucie llamará a Niko para decirle que porque Roman se va a casar con Mallorie, Niko dice que se alegra, pero Brucie dice que ya no podrán correrse aquellas juergas que hacían antes. La próxima vez que Niko ve a Brucie es en la misión Mr. and Mrs. Bellic, donde aparece alarmado por lo que acaba de suceder. Después de esto, solamente lo verá cuando quede con él. Grand Theft Auto: The Ballad of Gay Tony Liberty City, 2008 El maltrato de su hermano thumb|right|200px|Brucie, [[Mori Kibbutz|Mori y Luis en Middle Park Este.]] Aparece por primera vez en el club de Gay Tony, el Maisonette 9. Aquí se ve como unos de los asistentes al club. Más tarde Luis Fernando López lo encuentra por ahí. Luego Anthony le pide a Luis que haga algunos trabajos para Mori Kibbutz, el hermano de Brucie. En el primer encargo, Mori recibe a Luis, pero a la hora en el que este le pregunta por el dinero que le debe a Tony, Mori se queja del estado, y la musculatura de Luis, y luego del pálido color de piel de su hermano, Brucie. Luis y Mori se montan en un Buffalo, y se dirigen a eliminar a unos tráficantes que han desterrado de sus negocios a Mori. Vuelve a aparecer en el apartamento de Mori, donde se lo encuentra jugando a la ajedrez, pero su hermano se burla de él, ya que no es muy hábil. Luego Mori y Luis se marchan para una carrera por todo Algonquin. Declarando la superioridad thumb|left|200px|Brucie golpeando a [[Mori Kibbutz|Mori.]] thumb|right|Brucie en la calle. thumb|Bruce en [[Grand Theft Auto: The Ballad of Gay Tony.]] Mori quiere que Luis haga un último trabajo para él. Brucie quería acompañarlos, pero Mori piensa que estropeará todo, pero luego deja que los acompañe. Juntos, roban varios vehículos, y luego Mori llama a la policía, para que según el "animar un poco la cosa". Luego de recorrer un gran trayecto, llegan al punto de entrega. Allí despistan a los policías, pero Luis insulta a Mori por lo que había pasado, y este responde quejándose de su hermano. Brucie harto de los insultos y maltratos de su hermano, termina golpeándole en el rostro, sobre todo en la nariz. Brucie se arrepiente penosamente, y le pide disculpas a Mori, para luego llevarlo a su apartamento, lloriqueando de dolor. Brucie vuelve a aparecer por última vez en el Maisonette 9, mientras intentaba ingresar junto con Roman Bellic. El portero no les permite ingresar, pero Luis lo convence de que los deje entrar. Adentro del Club, Brucie le agradece a Luis por lo de el último trabajo de Mori. Grand Theft Auto IV: The Lost and Damned En TLAD es solo mencionado en la misión Roman's Holiday por Roman diciendo que se disculpa por haberse burlado de sus "bolas". Amistad Podremos quedar con Brucie después de la misión No. 1. También podremos hacer carreras callejeras en las que además de ganar dinero, subimos porcentaje de la amistad con Brucie. Solamente has de elegir la opción Carrera en el móvil.[[Archivo:GTA4-HuntleySport-AutoDeBrucieKibbutz.jpg|thumb|El auto de Brucie Kibbutz cuando usamos la opción Navegar en el que nos lleva hasta el muelle para luego zarpar en velero.]] A Brucie le gustan las siguientes actividades: *Ir en lancha. *Ir en helicóptero. *Jugar a los bolos. *Beber. *Comer (solo en lugares caros). *Ir a espectáculos. *Ir a clubes de striptease. Otras informaciones: *'Horario': De 8:00 a 1:00 (17 horas). *'Habilidad especial': Se activa por encima del 75% y se desactiva por debajo del 40%. *'Comida preferida': Los restaurantes más caros, (Superstar Cafe,entre otros). *'Garito nocturno preferido': Clubes caros. *'Estación de radio preferida': The Classics 104.1 Viaje en helicóptero Llama a Brucie y te irá a recoger en helicóptero. Funciona igual que la habilidad de Roman Bellic, pero con el helicóptero puedes ir a sitios en los que no puedes ir en coche, por ejemplo, la Estatua de la Felicidad, aparte de las increíbles vistas que ofrece el viaje. Curiosidades thumb|250px|Brucie en la [[base de datos del LCPD.]] *Posiblemente sea bisexual ya que en la base de datos del LCPD se le acusa de solicitacion de prostitución mientras estaba travestido. *Brucie presenta a veces una conducta homosexual especialmente hacia Niko, lo llama Nicky y si sales con el en varias de las conversaciones con Niko le pregunta que si quiere tocarle las bolas. Además, en la misión Ladies Half Price de GTA: TBOGT, sale coqueteando con Luis en Maisonette 9. Todo esto podría ser sólo su peculiar sentido del humor. *Brucie tiene un collar que dice "No 1" (Número uno) que curiosamente es el nombre de la última misión que haremos para él, ademas en la Xbox 360 cuando creamos un avatar en los cortes de pelo hay uno que es similar al corte de Brucie y tambien se llama "No 1". *Brucie tiene un aspecto similar en cuanto a físico al personaje interpretado por Vin Diessel en "The Fast and the Furious". *En la misión No. 1 Brucie dice que los asesinatos fueron por que los esteroides tomaron el control. *Debido a su apellido, puede que sea de origen polaco o judío. *En casi todas las veces que aparece el se ve que tiene los dientes amarillos, lo que puede indicar que nunca se lava los dientes. *En la misión This Ain't Checkers, Mori (su hermano), dice que Brucie ni siquiera fue a la Universidad, aunque esto puede que solo sea una broma. *Es uno de los personajes de Grand Theft Auto IV con los que puedes seguir saliendo una vez terminado el juego sin importar las decisiones que tomes. Los otros son Jacob], McReary], Alexandra Chilton, Kiki Jenkins y Carmen Ortiz. Misiones en las que aparece Grand Theft Auto IV *Logging On *Search and Delete *Easy as Can Be *Out of the Closet... *...Out of the Closet *No. 1 *That Special Someone *Mr. and Mrs. Bellic Grand Theft Auto IV: The Lost and Damned *Roman's Holiday Grand Theft Auto: The Ballad of Gay Tony *Chinese Takeout *Kibbutz Number One *This Ain't Checkers *No. 3 *Ladies Half Price de:Bruce Kibbutz en:Brucie Kibbutz fr:Brucie Kibbutz nl:Bruce Kibbutz pl:Brucie Kibbutz Categoría:Personajes de Grand Theft Auto IV Categoría:Personajes de Grand Theft Auto: The Ballad of Gay Tony Categoría:Jefes de Grand Theft Auto IV